Episode 89
Dragon Chain Cannon of Demise is the 89th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The battle between Gajeel Redfox and Panther Lily gets heated as the two clash. Meanwhile, the Dragon Chain Cannon is activated, putting the lives of those in Extalia as well as Magnolia's, Gajeel's, Panther Lily's and Happy's lives at risk. Team Natsu plus Coco move out to prevent the worst case scenario from happening, while Erza Knightwalker and Faust work to eliminate Team Natsu's interference. Summary Wendy Marvell and Carla walk into Extalia, surprising the Exceeds. Wendy asks to see the queen of the Exceeds because Extalia is in grave danger. Nadi arrives and asks what happened to the Extalia Royal Guard. When they inform the Exceeds that the Royal Guard got turned into Lacrima by the Edolas Royal Army, they all laugh except for Nadi. The Exceeds do not believe a word they say and claim that with the Queen, the humans cannot harm them. They start to throw stones at both Wendy and Carla as they yell for them to get out of Extalia. Wendy pleads for them to listen to Carla, but they do not and only continue stoning them. Only Nadi looks speechless and horrified. Meanwhile, on the Lacrima island, Gajeel Redfox's and Panther Lily's battle rages on. When asked about him being an Exceed, Panther Lily replies that he has forsaken his homeland, a fake country, and attacks Gajeel. Gajeel then recalls how he was also an outcast like Panther Lily and states that he likes Panther Lily's style. He breaks Panther Lily's sword, swears that he is going to make Panther Lily his cat and overwhelms him with his flurry of attacks. Panther Lily gets up, takes of his cloak and starts fighting seriously with Gajeel using their bare hands. In the Royal City, Natsu Dragneel catches up with Gray Fullbuster who had just defeated Sugarboy and created a duplicate of the key. In the meantime, Lucy Heartfilia is stuck under a passed out Octopus Byro and Coco is helping her out. Gray then explains how they can use the key to control the Dragon Chain Cannon in order to save Magnolia Town. While they try to come up with a plan on how to do it, Knightwalker arrives. The two are shocked because that means Scarlet lost. Knightwalker then knocks both of them out. She ties them both up and drags them as she looks for the King. Somewhere else, Lucy Ashley waits for the arrival of her "informant". Natsu Dragion and Gray Surge are with her and they say that the guild has been uneasy since they heard that Lucy had something to say and she needed to convince them about it. Knightwalker brings Natsu and Gray to Faust. She throws Gray on the floor and informs Faust that the original key had been broken but Gray can make a new one. With Knightwalker pointing a blade at Natsu's neck, Gray is forced to use the duplicate key in order to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon. As he does so, he thinks about re-aiming the cannon so it will ram straight into the Lacrima and save Magnolia. The castle starts to transform in preparation for firing and Gray begins to panic as he does not know how to do the re-aiming. Suddenly, Knightwalker throws her sword, throws Natsu and tells him to go for it. Natsu attacks the army with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Knightwalker then points her sword at Faust, requips and reveals herself to be Erza Scarlet of Earth land. She orders the cannon to be aimed at the Lacrima. The soldiers comply because of the danger their King is in. However, their hopes are dashed when the real Knightwalker makes an entrance, causing Scarlet to release Faust to block her incoming attack. With Faust's release, the soldiers revert the aim. The Dragon Chain Cannon attaches itself to the Lacrima and the soldiers prepare to ram it into Extalia. Suddenly, the wall bursts and out comes Lucy and Coco on a Legion. The group rides onto Coco's Legion and they fly away in order to stop the cannon. Knightwalker looks on in fury. She chops off most of her hair and orders the Legion Squad of the Second Regiment to move out. Faust also decides to go and orders the activation of the Dorma Anim. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Erza Knightwalker *Gajeel Redfox vs. Panther Lily Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight *Swordsmanship *Spearmanship Armors used * * Weapons used * * * Items used *Magic Motorcycle (魔導二輪 Madō Nirin) Manga & Anime Differences *Gray is still holding the ice key when Natsu arrives in the anime, but he had gotten rid of it by this stage in the manga. *The door that leads to the Dragon Chain Cannon is large, old and has a wooden look to it in the manga, but in the anime it is a large stone door with patterns carved on it. *The anime shows a conversation between Lucy Ashley, Gray Surge and Natsu Dragion which was not present in the manga. *The appearance of the Dragon Chain Cannon is different; in the anime it seems to be made of stone and some metal and has two large statues of Faust's head on either side. However, in the manga, it is made completely of metal and gears with wires hanging from it *The anime showed the city transforming to make way for the cannon while the manga did not. *Erza Knightwalker is not wearing her breast plate in the manga, due to Scarlet, but a cloak to cover herself. This was not the case in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes